Do it faster makes us stronger
by Howan
Summary: Après le lycée, la fac ... Ou comment des aventures tout à fait banales peuvent devenir pretextes à rencontre. Saki, Toru, Gaku, Satoru, Takashi et Takumi. Histoire abandonnée.
1. Prologue

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Do it faster makes us stronger  
**Chapitre:** 01  
**Genre:** ou comment faire des couples toujours plus tordus à partir d'histoires vécues.  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** comme d'hab', surprise !  
**Disclaimer:** (cache deux ou trois bishô derrière son dos) ... toplé Asada-sama ... soit cool, t'façon tu t'en sert même plus !

* * *

**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/seunsei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .  
Et quoi, comment ça je ferai mieux de bosser mes autres fics ... mais je les bosse ... parfois ...

* * *

**01**

Takaiwa soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il squattait désespérément l'unique banc de la place, au beau milieu du centre ville. Dieu que l'été pouvait être animé à Hayamazaki.  
Le dimanche était bien le seul jour intéressant puisqu'une foire aux puces daignait s'intéresser à son trou paumé et essayait éventuellement de se tailler une part du marché local.  
Pas que le blond eût spécialement envie de s'acheter une ou deux bricoles, le simple fait que cette animation ramène du monde à mater lui suffisait. Malheureusement, les vieux semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour monopoliser les allées commerçantes, ne laissant pas grand choix au basketteur qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par se reconvertir dans la gérontophilie histoire d'assouvir au plus vite ses pulsions les plus primaires.

Ce fût dans cet état de pensée qu'il tomba nez à nez –enfin, nez à dos- avec ce qui lui sembla être la solution à tous ses problèmes techniques de sur-tension anatomique.  
Plein de prestance, il se leva et s'approcha de sa victime, feignant de fouiller dans le même étalage de cds de toutes provenances et en profitant pour le détailler de profil à défaut de face.  
L'apollon –car il fallait le reconnaître, c'en était bien un– était vêtu d'un jean et d'une simple chemise blanche légèrement ouverte au niveau du col, faisant ressortir ses longues mèches brunes négligemment rejetées sur ses épaules. Des lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop charnues –mais plutôt nerveuses– s'accordaient délicieusement à l'ensemble à la fois carré et féminin du visage, rehaussant d'un trait de couleur la noirceur naturelle des pupilles.  
Lesquelles pupilles se posèrent insidieusement sur lui avant même qu'il ne se rende compte que sa contemplation, bien que silencieuse, n'était pas discrète pour autant.

"- Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ? ... Je te plais ?"

Satoru déglutit ; tant qu'à faire, il pouvait jouer la carte de la franchise:

"- Ouais."

Le brun eut un rictus méchamment sensuel à la réception de la réponse et reconnut soudain son interlocuteur. Après tout, qui n'avait jamais vu le célèbre Takaiwa ? C'était presque impossible lorsque l'on fréquentait le monde du basket.  
A l'inverse, le blond n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de sa victime. C'était à peine s'il avait déjà entendu parler de lui –peut-être le nom de Takayanagi était-il une fois sorti de la bouche du Coach– et pour tout dire, il s'en foutait totalement.

"- T'as quelque chose de prévu en ce moment ?", commença le brun, peu enclin à laisser le basketteur lui filer entre les doigts.

"- Hum ..."

Sato prit un temps pour rassembler ses idées et chercher ses mots, un peu surpris de la tournure des choses. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que sa proie lui fasse direct du rentre-dedans, avant même qu'il ne déclare officiellement la chasse ouverte.

"- Alors, s'impatienta Gaku, ... c'est oui ou non ?"

"- Oui.", lâcha le blond en oubliant la moitié de la question de départ, voire en l'interprétant plus que librement.

"-..."

Un ange passa.

"- Euh ... t'as dit quoi déjà ?"

"- Je t'ai demandé si ça t'intéressait d'aller prendre un verre sur la terrasse là-bas ..."

Takaiwa aurait juré avoir entendu autre chose sortir de la bouche du brun la première fois, il avait la légère impression qu'il se foutait de sa gueule et en profitait honteusement pour le duper. Enfin, ce petit détail dans la configuration des choses n'était pas une raison pour laisser filer l'occasion.

"- Tu veux pas plutôt passer chez moi, tenta l'ex capitaine d'Hayamazaki, ...c'est dans le coin ..."

Un sourire à la limite de la perversion illumina le visage de Takayanagi, et celui-ci accepta avec plaisir l'invitation, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Comme quoi, quand il voulait, le blond pouvait se montrer presque intelligent dans ses paroles.  
N'ayant nul besoin de discuter plus que ça, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du centre-ville –vers les lotissements– le brun marchant légèrement en retrait par rapport à Satoru qui ne tarda pas à s'en étonner.

"- Pourquoi tu restes derrière ... fais pas ta timide ... j'te fais peur ?"

"- Non ..., il esquissa un demi-sourire tout en fixant un point bien précis entre le sol et le visage du blond, ... mais d'ici la vue est meilleure ..."

"- ... Profites-en alors ..."

Takaiwa, satisfait des raisons du garçon, se retourna dans le sens de la marche et continua le long de la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'un petit appartement modeste mais pas sordide pour autant.  
La montée des escaliers se fit dans un silence religieux, seulement troublé par les bruissements des vêtements et les semelles des chaussures contre les marches. Le blond pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard inquisiteur de l'autre derrière lui, et cela le rendait de plus en plus impatient.  
A peine entré dans l'appartement, Takaiwa referma la porte d'un coup de pied distrait et se pencha par dessus le bar juste à côté pour poser ses clés et choper des verres, faisant ainsi éventuellement preuve d'un minimum de civisme en offrant quelque chose à boire à son invité.  
Il sentit soudain deux mains s'aventurer sur ses hanches, et un corps chaud se coller à lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement en le plaquant étroitement contre le meuble. Constatant avec ravissement que son vis-à-vis se foutait complètement des civilités, le blond lâcha sa vaisselle et amorça un demi-tour, sans succès.

"- Euh dis... je peux pas bouger..."

"- Je sais... et c'est plutôt excitant."

"- Pas pour moi."

Le brun relâcha légèrement la pression, laissant juste un peu d'espace pour que le basketteur puisse se retourner vers lui et lui passer langoureusement les bras autour du cou, l'embrassant avidement sur les lèvres puis tout le long de sa mâchoire tendue.  
Les deux adolescents dérivèrent stratégiquement vers le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se laissèrent lourdement tomber dessus, toujours enlacés. Il roulèrent sur le côté et Takaiwa se retrouva en dessous à sa grande surprise. Mais après tout, jusque là ce n'était pas désagréable, du moment qu'il n'était pas réduit au simple rôle de poupée gonflable, n'importe quelle position lui convenait.  
Les gestes rendus saccadés, presque imprécis, par le désir montant, il déboutonna aussi proprement qu'il le put la chemise du brun, tandis que ce dernier se plongeait dans l'exploration minutieuse de sa gorge avec sa langue. Il était plutôt doué dans son genre.  
Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs vêtement tombèrent un par un sur la moquette et ils se retrouvèrent intégralement nus, ayant pour seuls habits les bras de l'autre.  
Satoru sursauta imperceptiblement et eut soudain un petit éclair de lucidité.

"- Ça t'arrive souvent, haleta-t-il, ... d'aller baiser chez de parfaits inconnus ?"

Le brun passa volontairement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas si inconnu que cela pour lui, et releva un peu la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui du blond sous lui.

"- Et toi ... ça t'arrive souvent d'inviter de parfaits inconnus à baiser chez toi ?", répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir à une quelconque réponse –qui n'intéresserait d'ailleurs sûrement pas Gaku– Takaiwa saisit brutalement la nuque de son amant jusqu'à pouvoir écraser ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, coupant ainsi court à toute discussion inutile.  
Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler à un moment pareil, trop occupé à tenter de retenir ses gémissements. Le brun, une fois rassasié de sa bouche, s'était momentanément attaqué à son cou puis à son torse, le couvrant de baisers furtifs, alternant morsures et griffures tout le long de son bassin cambré pour finalement enfouir son visage dans le creux frémissant de l'aine.  
Les yeux fermés, la tête dodelinant doucement sur l'oreiller, Satoru glissa mécaniquement ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Takayanagi, l'enjoignant à continuer toujours plus bas. Ses doigts caressèrent avec passion les tempes humides, s'attardèrent sur la gorge avant de remonter lentement vers l'arrière du crâne pour lui infliger une infime pression, mais tout à fait explicite. Le brun laissa un sourire ironique étirer ses lévres en relevant les yeux vers Takaiwa. Il l'observa un instant, admirant les traits détendus de son visage, la longueur étonnante de ses cils sur ses paupières closes, la courbe tentatrice de sa bouche humide...

"- T'endors pas..."

"- La ferme, râla la divinité à la limite de l'assoupissement, ... j'en profite, alors continue !"

"- Tu me laisses faire ... ?"

Le blond ouvrit mollement les yeux et offrit une moue délicieusement sensuelle à son amant, le défiant presque d'oser s'arrêter dans un moment pareil. A la fois sceptique et enchanté de la tournure des choses, Gaku pencha la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir.

"- Très bien .. .dans ce cas ..."

Sans prévenir, le brun empoigna sans douceur les cuisses de Takaiwa et les souleva tout aussi brutalement, ignorant les cris de protestation de leur propriétaire. Maintenant le blond coincé sous lui dans une position à la fois inconfortable et à la limite de l'outrage, le basketteur se pencha sur lui et frôla son visage de ses lèvres.

"- Te voilà en fâcheuse posture ... tant qu'à avoir le contrôle, je préfère l'avoir en entier ... tu penses encore pouvoir faire quelque chose ?"

"- ... Non, couina Takaiwa avant de reprendre d'une voix plus lascive, ... c'est toi qui va faire quelque chose ..."

"- Excellent."

Sa bouche avide scellant celle de Satoru, Gaku se colla contre lui et le pénétra tranquillement, sans précaution ni violence particulière. Il relâcha les cuisses du blond avant de poser ses bras sur les draps, entamant un ample mouvement de va-et-vient sur le corps offert de son partenaire.  
Takaiwa fit glisser ses jambes autour du torse du brun, l'enserrant avec force et l'obligeant à entrer en lui encore plus profondément. Ses ongles agrippèrent le matelas –dernier point d'ancrage à une pseudo réalité– avant de finalement céder pour venir lacérer presque convulsivement les épaules musclées de Takayanagi, se raccrochant à lui, tout reste de lucidité envolé.  
La présence d'un corps contre le sien –et quel corps– lui avait horriblement manqué pendant tout le début de ses vacances, paumé au milieu de nulle part. Il ne faisait que se rattraper, et sa fougue n'avait pas l'air de déranger le brun, contrairement aux nanas écervelées qu'il ramenait parfois chez lui, en désespoir de cause plus qu'autre chose.  
Une seule chose le gênait encore un peu; comment avait-il pu se retrouver en dessous sans même opposer une quelconque résistance ?  
Arrivé au terme de sa prestation, Gaku se déhancha une dernière fois contre le blond puis se retira paresseusement avant de se laisser tomber sur lui avec lourdeur. La tête posée sur le torse moite et haletant de son amant, son regard dériva jusqu'à la table de nuit où un réveil indiquait une heure avancée dans la soirée.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué être resté aussi longtemps et cela lui fit un peu peur, lui qui calculait si bien les minutes et les heures passées en temps normal.  
La main de Takaiwa remonta dans son dos, puis dans ses cheveux, les caressant distraitement et le brun tilta. D'un geste brusque, il se releva et se mit consciencieusement à la recherche de ses sapes éparpillées au pied du lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son partenaire d'une nuit.  
Il enfila rapidement son boxer, puis son jean, guerroya un moment avec ses pompes qui avait manifestement décidé de le faire chier et se permit même un passage dans ce qu'il repéra être une salle de bains pour se coller la tête sous l'eau.  
A travers la cascade glacée se déversant sur ses tempes, il crut percevoir une voix lointaine et plaintive et se résigna à fermer le robinet.

"- Tu fais quoi ?", réitéra Satoru, le nez sous les couvertures qu'il avait fini par rabattre sur lui.

Le basketteur se bougea jusqu'à la pièce principale et attrapa le reste de ses fringues, faisant style d'ignorer la question qu'il avait pourtant très bien entendue. De toute façon, l'autre ne la répéta pas une troisième fois.  
Sa nuit dans les bras du sportif lui avait plu, certes, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. En le voyant la première fois, il avait espéré qu'il ne chercherait –tout comme lui– qu'un amant occasionnel, aucunement destiné à devenir l'amour de sa vie. Sa main, presque tendre se promenant sur son corps après l'acte l'avait plus que rebuté.  
Takayanagi renifla et finit tranquillement de boutonner sa chemise sous le regard appuyé –mais fatigué– du blond. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment le jeter.

"- J'y vais ... je te rappelle plus tard ..."

"- Tu veux pas rester encore un peu, Satoru se frotta lascivement contre les draps encore humides de leur nuit, ... j'ai froid ..."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Gaku serra la boucle de sa ceinture et lâcha presque sèchement:

"- T'as qu'à fermer la fenêtre."

"- La fen ... ?"

Takaiwa haussa un sourcil tout en observant avec circonspection la fenêtre parfaitement close. Le brun en profita pour placer un second argument un poil plus recevable que son mensonge éhonté.

"- J'ai du boulot."

"- ..."

"- Fais pas la gueule ...", soupira Gaku tout en s'approchant du lit et en prenant appui dessus pour arriver au niveau du blond toujours vautré –à poil– dans la couette.

"- T'as pas mon numéro, grogna la larve humaine, ... comment tu veux m'appeler ? Si tu veux pas me revoir, dis-le ... je vais pas me suicider pour ça ... des gars comme toi j'en ai à la pelle, je t'aime bien c'est tout ..."

Gaku soupira, intérieurement soulagé.

"- Chiale pas ma puce, j'y viens ..."

Comme par magie, il sortit de sa poche arrière un petit marqueur de couleur bleu marine et le tendit au blond pour que ce dernier lui laisse ses coordonnées. Un numéro n'entraînait pas forcément une relation de longue durée, mais cela pouvait toujours être utile, histoire de s'occuper pendant l'été.  
Ignorant le bras tendu de son amant qui devait manifestement servir de support à son écriture, Takaiwa souleva la chemise de son propriétaire et gribouilla avec application son numéro sur les abdos admirablement dessinés. Le brun baissa la tête vers l'oeuvre et tira une tronche de trois pieds de long.

"- ... C'est à l'envers ..."

* * *

Le bruit dans cette salle de jeux était décidément assourdissant et Toru, pourtant loin d'être un ardent défenseur des tympans contre l'oppression des décibels, commençait à légèrement saturer. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son agacement venait du bruit de fond permanent des discussions, ou plus précisément du son répétitif et tout à fait crispant du jeu vidéo de son charmant voisin, mais dans les deux cas, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.  
Laissant sa manette et son siège à qui en voudrait, le basketteur s'éloigna un peu du carré formé par les consoles et erra à travers les rangées à la recherche d'un endroit plus calme. Il fit très vite demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua que ses pas l'avaient directement conduit au stand de karaoké et prit une autre direction presque à l'aveuglette, préservant ainsi ce qu'il lui restait d'audition.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva debout comme un con, immobile, à deux mètres du Dance Dance Revolution.  
Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se trouver un petit coin peinard, loin de l'agitation ambiante, au lieu de se taper successivement tous les stands bien bruyants ?  
Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une musique assez rythmée attira son attention. Il s'agissait de _Pump Me Amadeus_.  
Harada n'était pas un grand pratiquant de DDR, mais sa soeur en était une fan inconditionnelle et l'avait souvent entraîné sur le tapis à effectuer ces espèces de pas ridicules et sans aucune utilité à part celle de se taper l'affiche de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Toujours est-il –son avis personnel sur ce jeu mis à part– qu'il en était arrivé à mémoriser certaines mélodies dont celle qu'il entendait actuellement.  
Un peu curieux, il leva les yeux vers les bornes et se rinça gratuitement l'oeil quelques secondes sur le cul magnifique qui s'y trémoussait. Le propriétaire de cette oeuvre d'art faite de chair et de muscles semblait être un excellent danseur et Toru se sentit obligé d'aller le féliciter pour sa performance.  
Traînant la patte comme il savait si bien le faire, il se faufila jusqu'à l'adolescent qui reprenait son souffle, juché sur la borne de métal, et l'applaudit lentement de façon très appuyée.

"- C'est bien, rigola-t-il, ... tu bouges bien ton corps ..."

Le brun leva sur lui un regard polaire et lui dédia un rictus faussement amical.

"- Tu veux voir bouger mon poing aussi ?"

Il fit un pas vers le basketteur et haussa un sourcil vaguement contrarié en constatant leur différence de taille d'une petite dizaine de centimètres, différence tournant à son désavantage. Toru sourit de plus belle.

"- Allez, rentre chez toi mon petit, il regarda sa montre et prit un air concerné, ... déjà 17 heures !! Tes parents vont s'inquiéter !"

Le danseur, n'appréciant visiblement pas le conseil, pencha la tête sur le côté et se retint tant bien que mal de lui décocher un coup de genou bien senti dans l'entrejambe pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. Il en était à se dire que finalement, brider ses pulsions pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour sa santé mentale et que par voie de conséquence le coup de genou accompagné du poing devenaient des options extrêmement tentantes, lorsqu'une voix parvint difficilement à se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa conscience.

"- Asakura ... qu'est-ce que tu fous ? La musique reprend !"

Toru regarda avec amusement le brun remonter sur sa borne pour une nouvelle partie, remata un coup pour la route –et aussi parce qu'en tant qu'esthète, il savait apprécier les belles choses à leur juste valeur– puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans le coin, fit volte-face à la recherche de son havre de paix sonore.  
Ce petit incident fut bien vite oublié de son côté, et il passa le reste de l'été à arpenter les salles de jeux jusqu'à s'en exploser les globes oculaires sur les écrans.

* * *

_À suivre ..._


	2. Chapitre 01

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Do it faster makes us stronger  
**Chapitre:** 02  
**Genre:** ou comment faire des couples toujours plus tordus à partir d'histoires vécues.  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** comme d'hab', surprise !  
**Disclaimer:** cache deux ou trois bishô derrière son dos ... toplé Asada-sama ... soit cool, t'façon tu t'en sert même plus !

* * *

**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/seunsei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .

* * *

**02**

Cloîtré dans un bus bondé, Takaiwa regarda encore une fois sa montre, trépigna un instant sur place, distribua quelques sourires crispés à l'assemblée avant de maudire mentalement et sur quatres générations son foutu réveil même pas capable de sonner à l'heure le jour de sa rentrée.  
Lui qui voulait arriver en avance pour effectuer un repérage stratégique des lieux, il sentait sa bonne idée pratique s'envoler en fumée au fur et à mesure que les arrêts du bus défilaient à travers les vitres, de façon bien moins rapide que les aiguilles de sa montre.  
Tant pis, il ferait au feeling, se fiant à son sens de l'orientation inégalé et inégalable ; il détenait le record de paumage dans les couloirs de son ancien lycée.  
Son moyen de transport daigna enfin l'arrêter juste devant la fac –encore une chance– et le blond en sortit à toute allure, cavalant sur le trottoir des fois que ça lui permettrait de rattraper son heure et demi de retard. Ce ne fût que quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé le campus en long en large et en travers, toujours au pas de course, qu'il se prit à penser que consulter le plan à l'entrée ne devait pas être qu'optionnel et lui aurait sûrement été d'une immense et efficace aide.  
Plus à ça près, il effectua un demi-tour presque contrôlé et accéléra encore un peu pour retourner dans l'autre sens. Un virage se profila, et l'ex-capitaine d'Hayamazaki l'entama sans pour autant ralentir.  
Une douleur sur la joue le frappa de plein fouet et, la tête dans les étoiles, il se sentit tomber en avant pour atterir sur un sol étonnament chaud et confortable.

"- Ouch ...", annona-t-il.

"- Bordel, regarde où tu vas !"

"- La ferme ma puce, j'suis déjà assez à la bourre comme ça !"

"- Moi aussi, alors t'es gentil, tu t'enlèves de sur moi, et tu dégages."

Satoru secoua vaguement la tête pour remettre ses cheveux –et ses idées– en place, puis se releva avec difficulté tout en tâtant circonspectement sa joue.

"- Tu m'as pas loupé ..."

L'autre se frotta la tempe tout en grimaçant.  
Le blond lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout, geste qui fût accepté avec reconnaissance. Une fois face à face, les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Takaiwa constata que bien que pas spécialement petit, son vis à vis l'était quand même plus que lui, ce qui lui provoqua un étrange et puéril sentiment de satisfaction. Avoir passé l'été avec cette perche de Takayanagi lui avait un peu sapé le moral de ce côté.

"- T'as pas dit que t'étais en retard ?", lui fit remarquer le nain relatif.

"- Raaaah merde, ouais ... tu sais où c'est le STAPS ?"

"- ... T'as de la chance, j'y vais."

* * *

Naruse regarda à gauche, à droite, derrière lui tant qu'à faire, et dut se rendre à l'évidence; il y avait du monde, trop pour son petit coeur fragile et glacé. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il se faisait remarquer au milieu de la foule, dépassant tout le monde d'une demi tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'arrêter le basket pour faire un semblant d'étude ?  
Le voila qui se retrouvait coincé dans une horde de nains, lunetteux –pouvaient pas mettre des lentilles, comme lui– incapable de courir un cent mètres correctement et sans simuler une crise d'asthme foudroyante.  
Quelqu'un le bouscula par inadvertance et s'excusa aussitôt.  
Etonnament, la voix grave et quelque peu familière au brun sembla provenir du haut plutôt que du bas. Takumi leva la tête et se retrouva nez à menton avec un certain mohican de sa connaissance.

"- ... Inoue ?"

"- Ah."

Oui, c'était bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus.

"- Euh, au hasard, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"- Ben, étant inscrit dans cette section, je me suis dit que éventuellement je pourrais assister aux cours.", fit le géant, laconique.

Le brun resta con un moment. Non, il savait parler ? Pour de vrai ?  
Puis il se reprit. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il pouvait lui arriver –après avoir gagné le tournoi interlycée à Hayamazaki– se retrouver avec autre chose qu'un boutonneux aggripé à ses dictionnaires.  
Une tentative de sourire accroché aux lèvres, il fit signe à Takashi de le suivre et s'installa dans l'amphi sur un des côtés.

* * *

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit discrètement, et deux silhouettes se faufilèrent à l'intérieur pour rejoindre le groupe de basketteurs dans les gradins. Avisant un brun chevelu lui tournant le dos, Toru se glissa derrière lui et posa la main sur son épaule pour manifester sa présence. Surprit, Gaku se retourna vivement, et, reconnaissant son ancien camarade du lycée, lui décocha une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

"- Non mais tu sais quelle heure il est ?"

"- Bonjour Gaku, oui je vais bien merci ... et toi ?"

"- T'es toujours pas foutu capable d'arriver à l'heure, est-ce qu'un jour tu .."

"- Tiens au fait, le roux tira sur une manche de l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait –et qui contemplait avec curiosité la configuration intérieur du bâtiment– pour le coller sous le nez du brun, Je te présente Takaiwa ... tu sais, il était à Hayamazaki !"

"- ...", lança Takayanagi, toujours très éloquant.

"- ...", renchérit le blond tout aussi bavard, mais un peu plus expressif physionomiquement parlant.

"- Il est du genre beau brun ténébreux et taciturne", précisa Toru à l'oreille de Takaiwa, ne saisissant pas l'intensité dramatique de la situation.

Ce fût ledit brun qui se reprit le premier, pour s'adresser directement à Harada.

"- Tu serais pas en train de tenter de détourner la conversation toi ..."

"- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ... je voulais juste vous présenter ... mais si tu le prends comme ça ..."

Faussement indigné, Toru s'éloigna un peu pour commencer à lier quelques connaissances, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête.

"- Comme on se retrouve ...", ironisa Gaku, se retenant à grand-peine de paraître trop surpris.

"- Hum ... au fait, je sais toujours pas ton nom ..."

"- Gaku Takayanagi."

"- Moi c'est Sat ..."

"- Je sais.", le coupa le brun avec amusement.

"- Ah ?"

"- Je t'ai reconnu dès la première fois ... tu es tellement célèbre ..."

"- Te fous pas de moi."

Takaiwa se mordit la lèvre, un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Et dire qu'ils avaient passé tout l'été ensemble, sans jamais se demander leur nom, se satisfaisant seulement du duo appeler puis baiser, et pensant ne jamais se revoir un jour. Il se retrouvait bien embêté.  
Le brun en face de lui perçut son malaise et posa sa main sur le haut de son épaule, massant légèrement la naissance tendue de sa nuque, un petit sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as à tirer cette tronche ... on est là pour faire du basket je te rapelle ..."

* * *

Saki posa un pied hésitant sur la première marche. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'entrer dans un lieu jusque là inconnu, mais il avait plu la nuit précédente et l'état luisant des dalles laissait présager une possible magnifique et incontrôlée gamelle la tête la première. Dès le premier jour, ça la foutait mal. Il prit donc le parti d'y aller en douceur pour commencer.

Une fois en sécurité en bas de l'escalier de pierre, il sortit négligemment une main de sa poche pour replacer ses mèches correctement. Saloperie de vent de merde qui lui foutait en l'air son brushing pourtant réalisé avec amour et une dose conséquente de gel fixation ultra-forte et longue durée que même après les montagnes russes ça tient encore –dans la pub du moins.

Le brun ne s'abaisserait pas à faire un détour par les toilettes seulement afin de vérifier son état capillaire –de toute façon il n'avait aucune idée de leur emplacement– la vitre teintée du grand hall suffirait amplement à constater les dégats.  
Bon, manifestement ça tenait encore, l'honneur était sauf.

Désormais, il fallait trouver son bâtiment, puis chose plus ardue, son amphi. Il savait pertinement qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté et de recherche il en aurait pour dix minutes maximum, mais sa feignantise suivie de près par son égo lui souffla une autre méthode.  
Un sourire mi-charmeur, mi-perdu, il arrêta le premier groupe qu'il croisa –et qui s'avéra être composé de trois jeunes filles– et exposa son problème en fixant tour à tour chacun des membres dans les yeux :  
Les demoiselles, pas particulièrement idiotes, repérèrent le jeu honteux du guitariste, mais le considérant suffisement à leur goût, le guidèrent tout de même jusqu'à son lieu de regroupement. En bonnes esthètes de base, elles prirent bien soin de noter son année et son groupe, au cas où, et se dépêchèrent d'arriver à l'heure dans leur propre salle.  
Satisfait de sa prestation, Asakura s'avança, royal, dans l'immense antre universitaire, en ayant tout de même un peu les boules.  
Après tout, il ne savait rien de ce genre d'endroit et de sa population.

* * *

Le premier contact sur le terrain avec les autres joueurs avait été très éprouvant mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Chacun des joueurs avait tenté de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour faire une bonne impression auprès de l'entraîneur et acquérir directement un poste de titulaire.  
Il était vrai que Satoru n'aurait aucun problème à l'obtenir compte tenu de son si fameux cursus lycéen en tant que capitaine à Hayamazaki. Gaku et Toru devraient par ailleurs s'en sortir sans plus d'efforts.  
Le blond s'ébroua en franchissant la porte des vestiaires et enleva son maillot tout en se dirigeant vers son sac. Il resta aveuglé quelques secondes par le tissu de son vêtement, le temps qu'une main se pose sur son ventre, l'empêchant d'avancer. Surpris, Takaiwa s'empressa de terminer son dessapage du haut pour constater visuellement l'auteur de cette interception.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Takayanagi ?"

"- Juste t'éviter de te bouffer ce poteau dans le coin de la gueule."

Satoru mit un temps pour réagir et se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'un pillier métallique à quelques centimètres de lui et dans lequel il se serait certainement cassé une ou deux dents si le brun ne l'en avait pas empêché.

"- ... Oh ... merci."

Dépassant son sauveur et contournant l'obstacle, il continua sa progression jusqu'à ses affaires où l'attendait Toru. Les deux garçons se déshabillèrent en silence avant de rejoindre les douches.

"- C'est pas des cabines ?", râla le blond.

"- J'en ai parlé avec le coach, informa Takayanagi déjà sur place, ... on devrait changer de salle d'ici une ou deux semaines ..."

"- Ouais éventuellement, ça serait pas du luxe."

"- Allez Takaiwa, t'as rien à cacher et tout à montrer !", ricana Harada en réglant approximativement la température de l'eau pour éviter à la fois de se récolter des brûlures au troisième degré et de se cryogéniser pour les dix siècles à venir.

Le blond s'insurgea faussement.

"- Mon Dieu, un pervers dans les douches !"

"- Pas de problème, Gaku bomba le torse, ... j'en fait mon affaire !"

"- Ooooh Prince Takayanagi, vous êtes si courageuuux !"

Pendu au bras de Gaku, Satoru éxécutait sa meilleure interprétation de la voix de chaudasse effarouchée, mélange subtil d'ultra-son et d'érotisme tirant sur le vulgaire. Continuant le jeu, Toru s'avança vers le couple, un sourire lubrique plaqué au visage, mais glissa sur une flaque savonneuse et dérapa dangereusement vers le mur carrelé, rattrapé de justesse par le bras de Gaku passé autour de sa taille, Satoru s'étant lâchement et prudemment écarté du point supposé d'impact.

"- Gaku, renifla le roux récupérant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque normal, ... tu devrais ouvrir une agence de protection rapprochée de l'équipe ..."

"- Rien qu'avec vous deux, je suis fatigué d'avance."

Il relâcha Harada et se retourna pour attraper son gel douche, exposant sa partie postérieure dénudée à ses deux coéquipiers qui se léchèrent mentalement les babines.

* * *

Saki soupira en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ces espèces de tentatives de pseudo réunions d'information qui n'informaient pas du tout le faisaient vraiment plus que chier. Pour la peine, il ne rattrapa pas la lourde porte de l'amphi et entendit avec satisfaction la personne derrière lui se la bouffer violemment dans le nez.  
Il était d'humeur mesquine aujourd'hui, tant pis pour les autres.

La raison de ce soudain accès d'humeur résidait dans l'absence inquiétante de proies potentielles à son insatiable appétit. Pas l'ombre d'une seule petite bombe sexuelle, où alors elles se cachaient bien. Rien sur quoi poser son regard et concentrer gracieusement ses pensée les plus délicates ...  
Il avait bien croisé de loin une personne suceptible de lui convenir, si la-dite personne n'avait pas eu des ascendants de cousin-machin-attitude et un garde du corps de trois mètres de haut collé à ses basques.

Le monde était vraiment trop mal foutu.

Arpentant au hasard les couloirs du bâtiment, il passa devant nombre de salles aux numéros tous plus barbares les uns que les autres, et finit par se rendre à l'évidence; il détestait la fac, surtout lorsqu'il était perdu à l'intérieur.  
Tant pis pour sa chasse, il irait sublimer sa frustration dans la bouffe à la cafèt'. Il devait vraiment être sérieusement atteint et au fond du gouffre pour se rabattre sur ce genre de solution typiquement féminine.

Bon, encore fallait-il la trouver cette foutue cafèt'. Ce couloir là ... ou celui-ci plutôt ... tant pis, il verrait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait sain et sauf, le cul posé sur une chaise et savourant un chocolat chaud offert par son compagnon de table rencontré au détour de ses pélégrinations. Il avait été chanceux de croiser ce charmant jeune homme de troisième année avant de succomber à ses envies compulsives de suicide par défenestration.  
Saki lui sourit tout en reposant sa tasse.

"- Et tu fais quoi ce soir ?"

"- Ça dépend ..."

"- T'aurais le temps de me donner des cours particuliers de repérage dans la fac ?"

* * *

"- Hey Takaiwa attends moi !"

Toru remballa à l'arrache toutes ses affaires dans son sac, le ferma approximativement jusqu'en haut et détala à toute vitesse en dehors de la salle de classe, à la poursuite du blond.  
Celui-ci avait délibérément ralenti son rythme pour le laisser arriver à sa hauteur.

"- On rentre ensemble ?"

"- Ça dépend ...", fit Satoru, amusé.

"- Ça dépend de quoi ?"

"- De ton chemin."

Harada roula des yeux et balança une grande claque dans le dos de son compagnon, lui arrachant la cage thoracique au passage.

"- Ouch ... ça va pas !"

"- Allons allons ... je suis certain qu'on prend le même bus !"

"- ... Si tu l'dis."

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la fac les mains dans les poches et les cahiers menaçant de se vautrer du sac pour le roux. Il firent une petite halte à la boulangerie du coin pour s'acheter de quoi entretenir leur carrure athlétique et accessoirement leur estomac, puis se posèrent sous un abribus.

"- Tu vois qu'on prend le même ...", articula Toru, la bouche pleine de pain aux raisins.

"- Faut dire qu'il y en a pas deux mille qui passent ici."

"- Casse pas ma baraque, tu veux ? ... t'aurais très bien pu prendre le métro."

Le blond rigola tout en avalant une enième bouchée de son croissant, ce qui eût pour effet de l'étouffer et lui faire ressortir les miettes par les trous de nez. Il souffla comme un phoque pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Toru daigne lui tapoter –gentiment cette fois– dans le dos.

"- T'es vraiment pas doué ... je sais pas ce qui plaît à Gaku chez toi ... peut-être ta belle gueule ... et c'est vrai que t'es plutôt bien monté ..."

"- ... Pardon ?"

"- Ben ... vous êtes ensembles, non ?"

"- Pas du tout."

"- ... Ah ... j'ai dû me tromper ..."

Harada lui lança une oeillade sceptique, à moitié convaincu par les dires du blond, mais n'insista pas. Après tout, s'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était tout à fait de son droit.  
Dans le silence le plus total, Takaiwa décolla les dernières miettes de viennoiseries qui squattaient sur ses joues et son col, et piétina nerveusement sur place. Il avait cru être discret avec Gaku, le roux ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué, c'était tout simplement inimaginable, quelqu'un avait dû lui en aviser, et ce quelqu'un allait morfler le lendemain sur le terrain.

* * *

_À Suivre ..._


	3. Chapitre 02

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Do it faster makes us stronger  
**Chapitre:** 03  
**Genre:** ou comment faire des couples toujours plus tordus à partir d'histoires vécues.  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** comme d'hab', surprise !  
**Disclaimer:** cache deux ou trois bishô derrière son dos ... toplé Asada-sama ... soit cool, t'façon tu t'en sers même plus !

* * *

**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/seunsei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .

* * *

**03**

Gaku jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect au blond qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans le gymnase, défonçant littéralement la porte, et le mur par la même occasion. Le brun haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Toru qui affichait une expression à la fois ennuyée et franchement désolée.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore comme connerie ?"

Le roux s'offusqua avec véhémence.

"- Moi ? Rien ... qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore !"

C'est vrai quoi, pour une fois qu'il n'avait –presque– rien fait, Gaku trouvait encore le moyen de l'accuser, et sans aucune preuve en plus. Il se renfrogna en constatant la mine suspicieuse du brun et s'esquiva de cette situation pour le moins gênante lorsque Takaiwa l'appela à l'autre bout du gymnase.  
De son côté, Gaku préféra laisser passer les choses et se concentrer sur son échauffement. Il tenait à être titulaire, et ne le serait pas non plus en n'en branlant pas une ou en s'interessant de trop près aux commérages du vestiaire.  
Takaiwa se démerdait très bien dans ce rôle-là, il lui faisait entièrement confiance sur ce point. Ignorant donc le blond qui crisait comme un beau diable, debout sur les gradins, il attrapa un ballon et entama une série de doubles pas parfaitement maîtrisés et équilibrés.Puis l'entraineur daigna enfin se pointer, frappant dans ses mains pour ordonner l'arrêt de toute activité et le rassemblement autour de lui. Il forma rapidement deux équipes et un premier match de sélection débuta, sous son regard impartial, bien qu'encore un peu endormi.  
Toru qui avait été arbitrairement séparé de ses deux compatriotes ricana méchamment, le nez dans son maillot ; la tension était palpable dans l'équipe adverse, et il comptait bien en profiter.  
Un Satoru de méchante humeur était vraiment redoutable, et il avait réussi à briser le début de cohésion de son groupe d'un seul regard, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir déplu au plus haut point à Gaku.La victoire serait facile dans ce cas, tant pis pour eux.  
Situé juste à côté de Takaiwa pendant l'entre-deux, Toru lui adressa un sourire goguenard et en rajouta une couche pour le plaisir.

"- Une scène de ménage, de si bon matin ?"

* * *

Naruse pointa le bout de son nez dans la classe et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.  
Et bien, il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Inoue était réellement avec lui à la fac. Il fallait dire que la journée de la veille avait eu de quoi lui coller des sueurs froides et le faire douter de la véracité des faits, Takashi, non content d'être capable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite, se targuait aussi d'enchaîner des vraies phrases à une vitesse hallucinante d'au moins dix –voire onze– mots par heure de cours, et presque sans pause.   
Démoniaque.  
Il laissa finalement ses considérations sur le pas de la porte et entra dans la pièce pour s'installer à côté de son camarade, plaignant mentalement les pauvres élèves qui se retrouveraient derrière eux. Non mais, on n'avait pas idée de mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt en fac d'histoire, franchement.  
Le cours se déroula dans le calme, Naruse n'en croyant pas ses yeux et les écarquillant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Inoue était incontestablement, et inexplicablement ... intelligent. Pas que son jeu au basket –la seule chose qu'il connaissait réellement de lui– fût particulièrement bête, au contraire, mais il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne.  
L'heure se termina et ils remballèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la classe, un peu courbaturé d'être resté assis si longtemps les genoux sous une table un poil trop petite.

"- On a rien à cette heure-ci ?"

"- Ah ...", les vieux réflexes restaient tout de même, "je veux dire ... oui ..."

"- On va se poser à la cafèt' alors ?"

Naruse n'en revenait pas de faire la conversation pour deux, lui aussi avait changé, ou alors Takaiwa méritait réellement sa réputation de bavarde intempestive, à faire taire même les plus prolixes. Takashi ayant accepté l'invitation d'un signe de tête, ils prirent le chemin du grand hall en sifflotant presque.  
Le monde était bizarre soudainement.

* * *

Encore un peu la tête dans le cul, Saki roula sa couette en boule d'un côté de son lit et s'étira longuement jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de poil à demi identifiée ne lui saute dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Il la jarta d'un revers de main négligent, s'attirant un miaulement contrarié et vaguement strident qui ne l'impressionna guère. Toujours d'excellente humeur le matin, il attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou et le baillona dans une manche de blouson qui gisait par terre, et qui manifestement avait l'habitude de servir de range-psychopathe au vu des traces de lacération qui l'ornaient.  
Se trainant avec conviction dans son studio, le brun rejoignit le coin cuisine et se mit en devoir de sortir tout son bordel. Les oranges à presser, les céréales au blé complet allégées en matières grasse et en sucre –et sûrement en goût– le thé taille de guêpe, son complément nutritionel brûle-graisse accompagné de divers paquets de vitamines sur toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Et merde, le drame, il n'avait plus de fromage blanc 0, qu'allait-il devenir sans son produit laitier au petit déjeuner ?  
Il fouilla une deuxième fois son frigo et en ressortit la tête au bout de quelques longues secondes, plus blanc que blanc. Et si ...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé à la gamelle du chat avant de se raviser, pas question qu'il avale ça, c'était du lait entier.  
Il soupira et se mordit la lèvre.  
S'il continuait à ce rythme, il allait réussir à battre son propre record de retard dès le deuxième jour de cours, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément. Il avala donc ses doses préalablement pesées avec précision et décida que le manque de calcium serait sa punition pour avoir bu un chocolat chaud outrageusement sucré la veille.  
Fort de cet arrangement, il finit par remballer le tout et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, évitant au passage la seconde attaque commando de la journée du matou.  
Non mais quel abruti celui-là, Saki se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il le gardait encore avec lui, au lieu de faire acte de charité envers la société –et lui même– et de l'envoyer se faire euthanasier.  
Peut-être avait-il fini par s'y attacher finalement.  
Une fois son short et son tee-shirt virés et jetés dans un coin, il entra dans sa douche et partit pour une petite heure de vocalises sous la flotte.  
Parfait, il serait à la fac presque pour l'heure du repas.

* * *

Takaiwa sursauta lorsqu'une main retomba sur son épaule et il fit brusquement volte-face.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Takayanagi !", cracha-t-il tout en se dégageant.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

"- Je sais pas quel est ton problème, blondinette, mais tant qu'on est sur le terrain, tu te calmes."

Se retenant difficilement d'envoyer son poing faire connaissance avec la belle petite gueule de Gaku, Satoru lâcha un soupir exaspéré et retourna prendre position pour la remise en jeu. Il abusait vraiment, dévoiler leurs petites histoires de cul à n'importe qui, pour ensuite lui demander –lui ordonner– de faire comme si de rien n'était. Takaiwa fulminait tellement qu'il en perdit sa concentration et foira élégamment toutes ses actions qu'elles soient de l'ordre de l'attaque ou de la défense.  
Finalement le match se termina sur un score à sens unique en faveur de l'équipe d'Harada qui n'en finissait plus de se gondoler sur son banc.  
Gaku en revanche ne riait pas. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué le blond, mais celui-ci venait de proprement foutre en l'air sa première chance de sélection, et il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Jetant sa serviette dans les gradins, il emboita le pas à Takaiwa qui tentait une retraite vers les vestiaires, dissuadant d'un regard quiconque de les suivre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et entama verbalement les hostilités.

"- Alors ... déballe.", grogna-t-il, lui laissant une chance de s'expliquer avant de le noyer dans les chiottes.

"- Y a rien à dire, fous moi la paix !"

"- Tu viens de gâcher les premières chances de sélection de toute l'équipe à cause d'un caprice ... j'ai le droit de savoir."

"- Dans ce cas toute l'équipe à le droit de savoir ..."

"- Pas si comme je le pense c'est moi ton problème ... et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le basket."

"- De tout façon, tu sais très bien où est le problème ... t'avais pas à dire ça !"

Attrapant son gel douche et sa serviette de bain, il s'engouffra dans les douches communes, sous le regard interdit de Gaku et juste avant le débarquement du reste du groupe. Harada se pointa derrière le brun et passa une main sur ses hanches.

"- Alors messieurs les prodiges ... pas terrible ce match !"

"- La ferme Toru."

Le roux explosa de rire, balança une grande claque sur le cul de son pote et s'éloigna en vitesse avant de s'en reprendre une à un endroit certainement plus douloureux car moins graisseux –ou musculeux, ils étaient des sportifs après tout.

* * *

Une fois les douches prises, toute l'équipe quitta le vestiaire, Takaiwa le premier, suivi de près par Gaku, et d'un peu plus loin par Toru.  
Arrivé derrière le gymnase, le brun craqua.

"- Putain Takaiwa, t'as fini de faire la gueule ?"

"- Lâche-moi, t'en as rien à foutre t'façon !"

Harada décida soudainement de se faire discret et de muter en affiche publicitaire contre le mur, le temps que ses deux équipiers règlent leurs problèmes de coeur en toute tranquillité.  
Gaku se prit la tête entre les mains, Satoru agita les siennes, aucun des deux n'avait remarqué l'espion roux.

"- Tant que ça implique l'équipe ou le basket en général, je me sens concerné.", lâcha calmement le brun.

"- Evidemment, ce que moi je peux penser tu t'en bats !"

"- Ouais."

A peine eut-il finit de prononcer cette délicatesse que Gaku discerna un poing serré se projetant à toute allure dans sa direction. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, gardant presque son équilibre, tandis que Satoru se barrait définitivement du campus, les nerfs à vif.

"- Si tu veux mon avis", railla Harada qui sortait de sa planque les mains dans les poches, "va falloir réviser ta technique de drague ... t'as essayé le bouquet de fleur ?"

* * *

Une fissure ... un trou ... un mot d'amour gravé au compas ... un deuxième trou ... un stylo ... une main virile ... celle de son voisin.  
Saki lui dédia un sourire charmeur et retourna à sa contemplation de la table tandis que le prof continuait inlassablement à déballer son cours quelques rangs plus bas, presque convaincu par ses propos.  
Une autre fissure ... ah non, c'était la même, une antisèche ... un dos, une nuque ... de plus en plus proche ...

"- Excuse-moi ...", penché sur le jeune homme devant lui, Saki prit sa voix la plus sensuelle, " ... t'as pas une cartouche ?"

Le garçon sursauta et écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de lui tendre machinalement l'objet demandé, absolument pas réceptif aux avances honteuses du brun.  
Saki prit la cartouche entre ses doigts et se renfrogna. C'était même pas drôle, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du pied. Décidément, il détestait profondément les amphis et leur installation des plus pas pratiques.  
C'était un fait, il installerait son QG à la cafet', là où il avait rencontré le si entreprenant et charmant garçon de troisième année. Quel était son nom déjà ... Takuya ?  
Ouais, Takuya, il espérait le revoir dans la semaine, voire la journée au rythme où allaient les choses.  
Bon gré mal gré, il se réinstalla au fond de son siège et tenta de comprendre, sinon la leçon, du moins son contenu, histoire de ne pas perdre complètement son heure.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, 'main virile' se tourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte et Saki se félicita mentalement de son exceptionnelle patience qui portait enfin ses fruits.

"- C'était quoi la dernière phrase du chapitre un ?"

"- ..."

* * *

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que le cours était censé avoir commencé, et toujours pas de professeur en vue.  
Stratégiquement planqué dans une bifurcation du couloir, la main en visière et le cul en arrière pour laisser la tête partir en avant, Toru s'était auto-attribué le rôle de sentinelle de la dernière chance. Derrière lui, Satoru gardait les yeux rivés sur sa montre, attendant impatiemment l'heure où leur adoré –et encore méconnu– prof serait officiellement déclaré absent. Un peu plus loin encore, dans la classe, Gaku soupirait bruyamment, le nez sur son sac.  
D'ici cinq minutes –et si l'honorable personne qui devait leur faire cours ne se montrait toujours pas– il aurait l'insigne et douloureux –pour les tympans– honneur d'assister, plus que participer, à la débandade d'un groupe presque entièrement masculin ravi d'avoir échappé en toute légalité à une heure forcément rébarbative. En clair, ça allait être un joyeux bordel dans pas longtemps.  
Certains étaient déjà partis en vadrouille aux toilettes, en pause clope, ou carrément rentrés chez eux, tandis que d'autres –une minorité– patientaient stoïquement, le cul posé sur leur chaise.  
Finalement, une divinité quelconque dut capter la détresse de Gaku, puisque le professeur se pointa comme une fleur, trente secondes avant la limite fatidique, au grand désappointement de beaucoup.  
Harada et Takaiwa rentrèrent dans la classe, la queue entre les jambes et s'installèrent en silence, le blond boudant et tirant toujours la gueule à Takayanagi qui s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette.  
Toru, lui, faisait admirablement bien le tampon, amusé malgré lui par la situation typiquement féminine à son humble avis.  
Que c'était mignon, deux mecs faisant du boudin pour des raisons aussi obscures que forcément ridicules !

* * *

"- Alors, t'as tes règles ?"

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris et toisa Toru tout en s'accrochant comme il pouvait pour ne pas se vautrer au premier virage. Ce chauffeur de bus était un psychopathe.

"- De quoi tu parles."

"- De tes réactions de nana."

"- Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait Takayanagi."

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du roux, et Takaiwa sut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas crédible. Heureusement pour lui, au moment où Toru allait en rajouter une couche, un coup de frein vicieux obligea le véhicule à piler net, et le roux, qui avait négligé le fait de se tenir, se jeta fougueusement dans ses bras.  
Un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, et le blond soupira de soulagement. Tout le monde s'était vautré, et personne ne les regardait. Heureusement car Harada avait des mains sacrément mobiles.

"- Ouups, excuse-moi !", rigola-t-il sans pour autant faire mine de se relever.

"- Abruti."

"- Et donc, pour tes règles ... ?"

Takaiwa fronça les sourcils, mais ne résista pas bien longtemps au sourire d'idiot qui ornait les lèvres du roux.  
Ce crétin devait être tombé dans la marmite de bonne humeur quand il était petit, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. L'air fataliste, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en ébouriffant ses courts cheveux.

"- T'inquiète pas, j'ai une boîte de tampons chez moi."

* * *

Jamais, plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans ces salles maudites. Celui qui en avait conçu les chaises devait posséder un amas graisseux suffisament important au niveau du cul pour ne pas ressortir en marchant comme un canard. Ça faisait un mal de chien !  
Saki marmonna diverses imprécations tout en s'éloignant de l'antre du diable, ne prenant absolument pas garde aux autres élèves qui l'observaient du coin de l'oeil, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.  
La main fébrile, il attrapa son emploi du temps et barra consciencieusement toutes les heures qui devaient se dérouler en amphi, se demandant au passage par quoi il pourrait les remplacer. La population universitaire n'étant pas si intéressante qu'il l'avait imaginé, ses plans s'en retrouvaient fatalement faussés.  
Avait-il dit qu'il haïssait la fac ?

* * *

_ A suivre ..._  



	4. Chapitre 03

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Do it faster makes us stronger  
**Chapitre:** 04  
**Genre:** ou comment faire des couples toujours plus tordus à partir d'histoires vécues.  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** comme d'hab', surprise !  
**Disclaimer:** cache deux ou trois bishô derrière son dos ... toplé Asada-sama ... soit cool, t'façon tu t'en sert même plus !

* * *

**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/seunsei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .

* * *

**04**

En pleine imitation de la baleine échouée sur les plages –mais sur son pieu- Takaiwa fut relativement surpris lorsque son portable se mit à sonner et à vibrer simultanément sur sa table de nuit, à dix centimètres de son visage. Son coeur loupa une demi douzaine de battements d'un coup et le blond put ponctuellement apprécier le défilé de sa courte vie devant ses yeux avant de se décider à enfin répondre.

Qui était le rustre qui osait l'appeler alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à tenter de faire ses premiers devoirs de l'année ?  
Dans ces conditions, il ne fallait pas s'étonner s'il n'y arrivait pas.

"- Allô !", aboya-t-il, très convaincant dans son rôle de molosse, " ... Ah ... Naruse ... ouais et toi ... euh, demain ?"

Il se leva prestement de son lit, se prit les pieds dans sa couette, manqua de se bouffer le coin de son bureau dans le menton et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"- Ouais ... j'ai des trous ...", marmonna-t-il en déchiffrant tant bien que mal son emploi du temps.

Il mit ses restes de neurones à contribution pendant cinq minutes, le temps d'arranger un rendez-vous avec son ex-equipier préféré et embraya directement sur un racontage-de-vie no jutsu, lui narrant en long, en large et en travers ses dernières incroyables aventures, en oubliant d'ailleurs la moitié, et racontant le reste plusieurs fois pour compenser. Naruse avait toujours du forfait à claquer alors ils pouvaient rester des heures pendus au téléphone à pétasser. Un vrai bonheur.

Ce fut finalement un grand coup tapé dans le mur par son rabat-joie de père qui mit fin à la conversation à sens unique, très tard dans la soirée, ou très tôt dans la matinée, selon le point de vue.

Rendu à ce stade là de l'histoire, Takaiwa estima que se coucher relèverait du pur masochisme étant donné que son réveil lui gueulerait à la face à peine trois heures plus tard, aussi alluma-t-il sa console histoire de se tenir éveillé devant une bonne partie de tetris endiablée.  
Le suspens fut insoutenable jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * *

"- Prêt ?"

La calculette au milieu de la table, un roux d'un côté, un blond de l'autre, la bataille s'annonçait serrée.

"- Partez !"

Aussitôt, les deux joueurs s'acharnèrent avec virulence, l'un sur une touche quelconque du moment qu'elle affichait quelque chose sur l'écran, l'autre sur la touche 'del', le but étant, selon les cas, de remplir ou vider sa ligne préalablement fixée au milieu.  
Ou comment passer le temps en cours, et accessoirement défoncer une calculatrice toute neuve.

Gaku soupira, quelques tables plus loin. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, ils devaient avoir un ou deux neurones en commun, voire en co-propriété.

"- Hey, Takaiwa ...", fit le roux, une fois qu'il eût latté son voisin de table une bonne dizaine de fois au jeu de con, " ... Pourquoi tu lui refous pas ton poing dans la gueule et on en parle plus ?"

Ben ouais, c'était marrant une heure de les voir se faire mutuellement la gueule, mais il se lassait vite une fois fois qu'il entrevoyait tous les inconvénients de la chose. Etre obligé de faire sans cesse la navette entre ses deux potes, de raconter sa vie et ses blagues en double, de faire le tampon, c'était fatigant à force.

"- J'ai pas envie ..."

"- T'es bien précieuse."

"- Ah, la ferme !"

Harada haussa les épaules et n'insista plus pour cette fois, se concentrant plutôt –chose rare- sur le cours toujours aussi incompréhensible que dans ses maigres souvenirs.

* * *

Vêtu d'un magnifique survet' adidas vert fluo à bandes noires élimées, le coach inspectait ses troupes d'un oeil qui se voulait acéré, mais qui ne réussissait qu'à paraître encore plus glauque. Est-ce qu'il dormait des fois ?

Toru bailla ostensiblement et sursauta au raclement de gorge de l'adulte.

"- Bonjour à tous, même aux moins réveillés !"

Le roux se demanda un instant s'il se foutait de sa gueule ou si son sens de l'auto-dérision était si développé que ça, puis haussa les épaules pour lui-même.

"- Aujourd'hui, suite aux matchs d'hier, je vais vous répartir en deux groupes de niveau. Le premier groupe restera avec moi, tandis que le second rejoindra l'équipe de la fac et le capitaine Hiiragi-kun."

Aussitôt le silence qui régnait plus ou moins dans le gymnase se transforma en un brouhaha typiquement masculin : voix graves, accents aggressifs, éructations diverses et variées.  
Le grand Hiiragi Takuya était dans leur fac ... ils avaient limite oublié.

"- Bon ...", reprit le coach en haussant le ton histoire de se faire entendre, à défaut de pouvoir ramener le calme, "Je vais appeler les six selectionnés. Vous récupérerez vos affaires et irez au complexe Hamuro pour rejoindre votre équipe. Asagoe-kun !"

Un garçon aux mèches bleues psychédéliques se leva et rejoignit tranquillement les vestiaires.  
Toru attrapa une poignée cheveux de Gaku assis devant lui et se mit en devoir de les recenser un par un, poussant même le vice à les ranger par tailles.

"- Si j'ai bien compris ... ceux qui ne sont pas selectionnés se font baiser sur le gymnase et les douches pourries ..."

"- Harada-kun !"

"- Hein, quoi ?", sursauta-t-il les doigts toujours plein de cheveux.

Gaku couina de douleur et récupéra son bien tandis que le coach les fixait avec une impatience fort mal contenue.

"- Harada-kun, bouge-toi le cul, tu changes d'équipe ! ... Bon ... Kano-kun ! ... Takaiwa-kun !"

Le blond bondit sur ses jambes, pressé de bouger, et rejoignit ses équipiers sous les acclamations inexistantes de son propre cerveau en délire. Pour un peu, Hayamazaki lui manquerait presque.

"- Takayanagi-kun ! ... Et Yamashi-kun !"

* * *

Finalement, la fac, c'était le bien, décida subitement Saki lorsque son prof de composition termina son improvisation sur un ultime accord sublime et dissonnant.  
Il soupira pour la énième fois et gratouilla les cordes de sa propre guitare, trônant comme une reine sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"- Bon, vous n'avez rien à préparer pour le cours prochain ... recherchez juste trois ou quatre musiciens qui vous plaisent, et on en discutera pour choisir le thème du prochain examen."

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années se leva de son bureau et commença à rassembler ses affaires, accompagné par la douce mélodie des râclements de chaises.  
Saki esquiva ses camarades de classe et s'éclipsa gracieusement par la porte, son étui sur le dos. Il erra un peu dans les couloirs en chantonnant, les mains dans les poches.  
Son prochain cours était en amphi, autant dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Il sourit pour lui-même en considérant la possibilité éventuelle de retrouver son charmant guide s'il se pointait l'air de rien à la cafét'.  
De toute façon, c'était l'heure de son thé.  
Il bifurqua dans le couloir et élabora mentalement divers plans machiavéliques.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant la vitre du bar de section, quinze minutes plus tard ... il y était encore. Foutue queue de merde.

Il se renfrogna dans son col et shoota des poussières invisibles par terre, pestant contre tout et n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude.  
Il sentit une main sur son épaule et un souffle chaud et sucré contre sa joue.

"- Asakura-kun ... ?"

Saki leva la tête et planta ses pupilles étoilées sur le grand jeune homme blond qui lui tendait une tasse de chocolat.

"- Tu es encore perdu ?"

"- Ouais ... enfin ... non."

Il connaissait la fac en long, en large et en travers désormais. Hiiragi était un très bon guide.

"- Et tu es libre pour boire un verre alors ?"

Takuya désigna les deux tasses qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, puis une table venait de se libérer. Le brun quitta la file avec soulagement et suivit docilement son aîné jusque dans le coin de la pièce, pour poser son petit cul bien moulé sur une des chaises à barreaux.  
Il détestait ça, ça laissait toujours des marques fort inesthétiques sur ses pantalons en cuir. Heureusement qu'il était en baggy ce jour là.

Le blond poussa le chocolat sous son nez et Saki le huma avec délice avant de s'auto-baffer mentalement pour le sacrilège de diététique qu'il allait commettre encore une fois.

Il allait falloir du jeûne, et du sport pour compenser. Beaucoup de sport.  
Son pied sous sa table glissa contre la jambe du grand basketteur et il lui sourit, l'air de rien.

* * *

Ce fut avec vingt minutes de retard, rouge et complètement essouflé, que Takuya débarqua enfin dans la grande salle du complexe sportif où l'attendaient les nouveaux membres de son équipe.

Il les considéra un par un, en reconnaissant certains vaguement, et d'autres très clairement.

"- Takaiwa-kun ...", soupira-t-il en rendant son salut à son cadet blond.

Il déposa son sac sur un banc et attrapa la liste des noms qui traînait à côté, se familiarisant déjà avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

"- Bon ...", lâcha-t-il finalement, " ... On va commencer tout de suite, on est pas en avance ..."

"- A qui la faute ...", marmona Toru dans son col, "ça fait trois plombes qu'on attend ..."

Takuya l'ignora superbement –il était au dessus de ça– et sortit une caisse pleine de ballons.

"- Pour commencer ...", il balança brusquement le ballon qu'il avait dans la main sur Harada, qui se le bouffa en pleine face, un juron au bout des lèvres, "... pas de bavardage dans les rangs, si t'avais été attentif t'aurais esquivé ... je disais donc, pour commencer, vous allez me faire cinq ou six tours de terrain ..."

Les étudiants râlèrent en coeur et Hiiragi les menaça d'aller les faire courir sur le terrain de foot dehors, les calmant aussitôt dans leur mouvement contestataire.  
Toru s'étira avec humeur et s'élança sur le parquet aux côtés de Gaku. Il se calait toujours sur le rythme du brun, celui-ci étant un métronome vivant.

"- Gakuuu ... t'as vu comment y m'a jeté le ballon ?", s'indigna-t-il d'une voix suraigue.

"- Ferme-là, tu gaspilles ton souffle."

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, la referma et tira une gueule de trois pieds de long avant de ralentir un peu son allure pour se retrouver au niveau de Takaiwa, derrière.

"- Hey, t'as vu ça, Hiiragi se la joue trop !"

Peut-être que le blond daignerait le plaindre et prendre sa défense, avec un peu d'espoir.

Resté en tête du mini peloton, Gaku ricana pour lui même. Takuya n'avait pas été cool avec son pote, aîné ou pas aîné, ça allait se payer.  
Il se débrouillait très bien en pression psychologique selon son entourage.

* * *

"- Des douches ! Des vraies douches ... le pied !"

Takaiwa enleva son tee-shirt, bazarda son short à un bout du vestiaire, ses pompes à l'autre bout et son slibard dans la gueule du malheureux joueur qui se trouvait derrière lui, puis attrapa sa serviette et se jeta dans une des cabines.  
Il allait quand même pouvoir prendre sa douche peinard, seul sous son jet brûlant. Il n'était pas pudique, loin de là, mais le regard d'un certain grand brun sur lui avait le don de le foutre mal à l'aise.

Un ou deux remakes des chutes du niagara plus tard, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour choper son gel douche et dut se rendre à l'évidence.

"- Et merde !"

"- Un problème bondinette ?", se moqua Toru, depuis la cabine voisine.

"- Harada, mon sauveur ! File-moi ton gel douche !"

"- Ah, je sais pas ... tu sais, il est très timide, il va peut-être pas vouloir venir dans ta cabine, surtout si t'es tout nu hu hu hu !"

"- Harada ...", grinça le blond, ponctuellement hermétique à l'humour de son camarade.

"- Ouais c'est bon ...", il se servit généreusement et balança le flacon par-dessus la paroi avant de se retourner vers ce qu'il estimait être les autres cabines, " ... Gakuuu ... t'es là ?"

Le roux tendit l'oreille et n'entendit que les marmonnement de Takaiwa et d'autres joueurs, mais pas de Takayanagi dans le tas.

* * *

Le nez collé contre la grande baie vitrée, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de son visage, Saki observait les étudiants déambuler dans le grand hall du bâtiment principal, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres.  
Il devait avoir cours à ce moment précis, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment de rester assis une heure sur une chaise dans l'état actuel des choses. Ou plutôt de la chose.

Hiiragi était si conciliant, aimable et gentleman, une vraie perle des couloirs sombres. L'homme idéal en quelque sorte. Dans tous les cas, il était calmé au moins pour le mois à venir. Ou la semaine ...

Le reste de la journée, ça c'était certain.

Il se décolla de la vitre et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche avant de récuperer son étui et de le hisser souplement sur son épaule. En bon étudiant presque modèle, il allait faire son pélerinage journalier au panneau d'information de sa section, des fois qu'un prof serait absent, ou aurait eu la charmante envie de leur donner des devoirs en plus à récupérer au secrétariat.

* * *

"- Hiiragi-san ?"

Takuya termina de ranger la caisse de ballons dans la réserve et se retourna pour faire face à un de ses nouveaux joueurs.

"- ah ... euuh ..."

"- Takayanagi."

"- Certes, Takayanagi-kun ... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

Il tenta de contourner le brun pour rejoindre la porte de la réserve, mais manifestement l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Takuya soupira et attendit que son cadet daigne s'exprimer. Ce qu'il était patient quand même, et à l'écoute de ses joueurs, aussi indésirables soient-ils.

"- Et bien ..."

Gaku esquissa un sourire en sentant le blond s'impatienter. Il repoussa doucement la porte et attendit le léger claquement caractéristique pour reprendre l'air de rien.

"- Je trouvais seulement que ta façon de nous coacher était un peu rude ... personnellement ça me dérange pas, mais dès le départ, ça peut démolir le moral de certains ... non ?"

"- Si les j ..."

"- Mais je ne viens pas te demander d'être moins dur ... je voulais juste te faire part de nos sentiments en tant que joueurs ...", il se rapprocha du garçon qui le dépassait tout de même d'une demi tête, " ... c'est important la communication dans une équipe, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il leva lentement la main et le blond eut un mouvement de recul. Gaku ricana froidement en remettant une de ses mèches en place.

"- On se voit demain pour l'entraînement ... Hiiragi-san ..."

* * *

Takaiwa se prit la tête entre les mains et s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, préservant consacrant ainsi son energie pour à ses neurones au lieu de ses jambes. Mais où était ce putain d'amphi ?  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se balader dans le bâtiment dédié aux langues et celui-ci s'averait être un sacré labyrinthe pour les néophytes.  
Au bord du gouffre, sa raison le mena à demander son chemin à une tierce personne, tiens, pourquoi pas la bombe sexuelle lobotomisée devant un papier coloré sur le panneau d'affichage.  
Tout pimpant, le blond s'approcha sournoisement de sa victime potentielle.

"- Excuuuuuuse-moooooooi ..."

"- ... Oui ?"

L'adolescent se retourna légèrement –un peu gêné par l'étui à guitare sur son épaule– et jaugea le basketteur du regard, le détaillant de haut en bas avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

"- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Satoru chassa ses hormones à grands coups de pieds dans le derche et tenta de se concentrer sur sa demande initiale, ignorant à regret le sourire aguicheur du brun.

"- Euh ouais ... j'suis un peu paumé, je cherche ... l'amphi Tokugawa ..."

"- En fait", le guitariste se mordit la lèvre, un peu amusé par l'attitude d'enfant perdu du blond, fort mignon au passage, mais il était rassasié pour la journée, "... t'es pas vraiment dans le coin ... c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, je vais t'y emmener ..."

"- Vraiment ? Ça te dérange pas ?"

"- Non, c'est bon ... j'ai rien d'autre à faire", ses lèvres s'étirèrent, à la fois moqueuses et tentatrices, "... et j'aime bien aider la veuve et l'orphelin ... ça me donne l'impression d'être un ange."

"- L'impression seulement ?"

"- Me cherche pas ...", répliqua le brun sur le même ton tout en réajustant son étui sur son épaule.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'affiche colorée qui avait attiré son attention, en mémorisant rapidement les données, et s'engagea dans un couloir, le basketteur à sa suite.

"- Tu y vas ?", commença Satoru sur le ton de la conversation.

"- Hein ?"

"- La convention sur le panneau que tu regardais ..."

"- Ah ... je sais pas ..."

Takaiwa hocha machinalement la tête et se mit à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet de discussion. Le brun avait une guitare, pourquoi pas la musique ? En même temps, il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout alors autant éviter de se ridiculiser. Le temps ! ... La pluie, le soleil ... non, trop bateau. Le sport ? Le musicien n'avait pas l'air d'être une lopette, mais il n'avait pas non plus la carrure d'un grand sportif et Satoru n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à parler tout seul.  
Son petit cul appétissant alors ... non, trop direct, ça pourrait être mal pris.  
Le blond eut soudain une illumination divine et se tourna vers son compagnon de couloir pour lui demander son nom et éventuellement sa section.

"- Tu ..."

"- Voilà, c'est ici ... j'espère que t'as retenu le chemin pour une prochaine fois !"

"- Ah euh ... merci."

"- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

Takaiwa observa une dernière fois le brun et secoua négativement la tête.

"- Non non ... c'est bon ..."

"- Bon cours alors."

Tout en fixant un point précis de l'anatomie du musicien s'éloignant, le blond lâcha un soupir vaguement frustré. Il n'allait même pas en cours, c'était pas son genre, son pélerinage universitaire devait simplement l'amener à son cher, tendre et tyrannique Naruse.  
Dommage pour le mignon petit brun qui venait de lui passer sous le nez, il avait juste manqué de temps.

* * *

Toru effectua un dernier dérapage contrôlé sur le carrelage et arriva au coin du couloir. Sa classe était déjà entrée en cours, la poisse. Il fit une dernière pointe de vitesse et freina un mètre avant la porte histoire de se redonner une contenance et de commencer à chercher une excuse pas trop bidon. Il s'était fait séquestrer par son oreiller ? Non, difficile à croire pour l'après-midi. Son chien venait de bouffer son devoir ? Non ... il n'avait aucun devoir à rendre, il mettait celle-ci de côté pour une prochaine fois.

Il frappa finalement à la porte et entra en faisant des courbettes.

"- Excusez-moi ... je suis en retard ... parce que ...", son regard fit le tour de l'assemblée, à l'affût d'un souffleur potentiel, " ... parce que ça a sonné avant que j'arrive."

A la tête du prof, Toru sut que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, il eut néanmoins le droit d'aller s'asseoir là où il restait de la place, à savoir au premier rang, collé au bureau, le tout sous les ricanements de ses charmants camarades.  
Ben quoi, ça arrivait à tout le monde de ne pas avoir un stock d'excuse dans la poche à tout moment.

Il soupira et sortit avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste ses affaires, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs et fort peu discrets vers l'arrière. Il avait vu Gaku en arrivant, mais aucun trace de la présence blondesque de Satoru.  
Le garçon avait quitté précipitamment le gymnase, prétextant à la fois un bus inexistant, un four encore allumé et un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour finalement disparaître dans les méandres de la fac, et ne jamais réapparaître.

Toru était seul au monde, il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve un amant à cacher dans son placard, ou une copine à accrocher à son bras dans la rue ... ouais, c'était un bon plan ça !

* * *

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes –retard oblige– avec Naruse, Takaiwa s'était de nouveau aventuré dans les couloirs du bâtiment, à la recherche d'une quelconque et hypothétique –des fois qu'ils séquestreraient les étudiants– sortie. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas repéré le chemin lors de sa visite guidée avec le guitariste, trop occupé qu'il était à adapter sa technique de drague à l'énergumène. Il était donc normal qu'il s'égare une seconde fois.  
Son errance désespérée finit par le conduire au fameux panneau d'affichage où il fit une pause bien méritée histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et accessoirement arracher avec une discrétion toute takaiwaienne l'affiche de la convention pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

Il la soumettrait plus tard à Toru, il le soupçonnait d'être du genre à traîner dans ce genre d'endroit.

En attendant, il n'avait plus rien à faire, son cours finirait dans plus d'une demi-heure, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire le poireau devant la porte. Il avait un minimum de dignité tout de même, surtout lorsque Takayanagi et son horripilant ricanement de hyène muette traînait dans le coin.

* * *

Naruse boudait. Penché sur sa feuille presque à 90°, il faisait ce que l'on appelle communément la gueule. Il pondait un beau boudin sur sa chaise ...

Bref, Naruse était d'humeur presque normale, à ceci près que ce n'était pas normal.

Takaiwa était venu, avait vu, et était reparti comme une fleur, les mains dans les poches et le regard trop brillant pour être honnête.  
Ce qu'il pouvait regretter de ne plus l'avoir sous la main pour le surveiller, même si au final, il devait avouer que son taux de stress avait fortement baissé depuis qu'il fréquentait moins le blond. Ce gars-là devait être la hantise de tout psychiatre ou psychologue se respectant. Limite, il aurait fallu prélever des bouts de son ex-capitaine et en distiller en faible quantité et régulièrement par intra-veineuse à tout les grands dépressifs du monde. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient fini par produire des anti-corps.

Naruse ricana et soupira en même temps avant d'attraper son taille-crayon dans sa trousse.  
Il faudrait qu'il parle du don de corps à la science au blond, quand il le reverrait.

"- Naruse ...", lâcha Inoue à côté de lui, " ... tu es en train de tailler ton stylo-plume ..."

"- ... merde."

* * *

_A suivre …_


End file.
